


Gonna Kiss Me Real Hard, Make Me Want It

by oceansgrey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, sharing a lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: After a mishap in Moira's lab, Angela is forced to share hers.Angela definitely isn't happy about it, and definitely does not develop a crush.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Gonna Kiss Me Real Hard, Make Me Want It

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Pussy is God" by King Princess
> 
> this is just an excuse for me to thirst over Moira because she's hot

“I’m sorry Angela. It’s only temporary, so please, just bite your tongue and deal with it until this issue is resolved. Torbjorn said it’s just a minor gas leak, it shouldn’t take more than a few days to fix,”

Angela felt her face heat up and anger boiled in her blood, gritting her teeth. She had all but stormed Jack’s office to scream at him, having the unpleasant surprise of waking up and going into her lab to find that vile woman moving in all of her equipment, humming along to some obnoxious theme song as she set up her desk.

“If she mysteriously vanishes, don’t blame me,” Angela scowled, turning on her heel and walking away before she yelled at Jack even more.

It wasn’t his fault and she knew it, she thought it over as she walked back towards the lab. Breathing heavily through her nose, she tried to calm herself down. Overwatch was top priority, and Blackwatch was just as important to its’ survival and day-to-day functioning.

It still didn’t make her feel any better about having to now split her space with the person she despised the most.

Pressing her key card against the scanner, the door automatically slid open for her, revealing the lab in slightly less disarray than it was when she had first walked in.

“Good morning, Doctor Ziegler,” Moira crooned, cradling a cup of tea between long, manicured fingers. “Done with your temper tantrum?”

“I expect my lab to be back to its original state once you leave,” Angela stormed over to her desk, trying hard to focus on her notes. “And I work in complete silence, so no loud noises or obnoxious music,”

“Anything else I should know? Should I sign a waiver?”

The sarcasm dripping from Moira’s voice was enough for Angela to want to grab her by her tie and choke her out, taking in a deep breath to remind herself it would only be for a few days.

She could do this.

She definitely could not do this.

Moira, for being a genius scientist, was an absolute mess in her lab. She left beakers strewn across the lab tables, various liquids and chemicals within them, spilled powder next to the mess. When she wasn’t making a mess of Angela’s lab, she was hunched over her computer screens, often darting back and forth between the three desktops and the two tablets she kept, scribbling notes and mumbling to herself. Her work was often accompanied by music ranging from theme songs to those stupid shows she watched to a wide variety of genres, blasting through the speakers of her cellphone loudly.

It was distracting.

When she had approached Ana and Torbjorn about the status of fixing Moira’s lab so she could get the Irish woman out of her hair, Torbjorn had launched into a detailed report of the issues with her lab, how it wasn’t up to code and it would take an additional week to get it fixed.

It had been three days already, and Angela was about to positively _murder_ Moira.

Moira was a distraction to her own work, the caduceus staff prototype near completion. She had to finish working on improving Ana’s biotic grenades as well, but working was near impossible when Moira was right across from her.

Angela found herself drinking up the sight of Moira, tie loosened around her neck after about eight hours of nonstop work, empty coffee mugs decorating her desk as she frustratingly ran her hands through her hair when she was stumped on her research. There was something oddly attractive in the tired look she sometimes received, something beautiful in the way Moira’s eyes lit up when something worked out.

While she despised the woman, she also felt like a teenage girl with the crush she had been harboring since Moira joined Blackwatch. In the year she had known her, Angela had found Moira annoying, brash, rude, but also handsome, striking, and pleasant.

“Angela,”

Angela seemed to snap out of the trance she had been, feeling her face heat up at the fact that she had been staring at the slip of Moira’s exposed collarbone for about three minutes.

“Y-yes?”

“I’m going to get food. Do you want me to bring you anything?” Moira asked, exhaustion written across her face.

“Actually, I could use a break,” Angela pushed herself up from her desk, wincing at the pain in her shoulders from being hunched over her work. “I’ll accompany you, if you don’t mind,”

Getting dinner in the cafeteria with her wouldn’t be terrible, Angela reasoned. Besides, it was always a lonesome eating alone.

The smile on Moira’s face told her that she definitely didn’t mind that Angela would be accompanying her.

Moira let out a yawn, stretching her arms and back. Sitting in her desk chair slumped over three different screens for ten hours was enough to make her head spin, and as much as she wanted to continue reading different articles while forming her own hypotheses, she needed to take a hot shower and get some sleep.

She frowned once she rolled her neck, hearing a sharp crack from the stiffness. The ache behind her eyes was a definite sign she needed rest. Setting all her devices on rest mode, Moira got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket, ready to throw it on for the long walk halfway across the base to her quarters.

“Goodnight, Angela-” her voice caught in her throat as she saw, in the low light of the lab, Angela fast asleep, face resting on her folded arms over her desk.

Angela had a timer in her lab that forced the lights to automatically dim after midnight, and that had been nearly an hour prior. Moira had been so absorbed in her own research she didn’t even think Angela was still in the lab, yet here she was, sleeping like a…

Well, sleeping like an angel.

Her hands felt oddly sweaty, her heart pounding a bit harder than usual. Moira knew what this feeling was, but it still didn’t take away from the nice surprise of rediscovering that feeling each time she laid eyes on Angela.

Walking as quietly as she could, she rounded Angela’s desk, a hand outstretched to shake her shoulder and wake her. A part of Moira screamed to wake her and tell her to go to bed, to lie and say her snoring disrupted her research just for the sake of being mean, but she paused shortly before touching Angela.

Angela let out a soft sigh, a sweet mumble between her lips sounding a bit too much like Moira’s own name.

She swore her heart skipped a beat. Angela was the most beautiful specimen she had ever seen. All evidence supported that claim, the evidence being Moira’s own two eyes.

Angela shivered in the air conditioning of the lab despite being under layers of her lab coat and clothes, face slightly scrunched up at the temperature.

Taking her jacket, Moira gingerly placed it across Angela’s back, a makeshift blanket.

As quiet as a mouse, she crept out of the lab, but not before turning off the air conditioner and the lights, basking the lab in complete darkness.

Her heart was racing so fast it took her nearly an hour after showering to fall asleep, lying in bed with hundreds of different fantasies of Angela playing in her head before she finally succumbed to her fatigue.

The situation came to a head after the fourth week after a private conference with the financing department.

“I hate you so much!” Angela screamed in her face once they got back to the lab, a finger dangerously close to poking her cheek. “You ruined my experiment on purpose!”

“I did no such thing,” Moira said coolly. “Bold of you to assume I would tamper with your work to progress my own,”

“I know you did!” Angela seethed. Her heart pounded in her ribcage at the closeness she was to Moira, a mix of nervous and angry energy. “And you almost cost me my funding! When will you learn to shut your damn mouth for once?”

“Maybe when you learn to drop the innocent angelic act,” Moira quipped.

“You’re incorrigible!”

“You don’t mean that,” Moira teased. “I see that look in your eye. You’re not frightening, doctor,”

“Just shut up!”

_“Make me,”_

Angela let out a frustrated groan, her hands reaching out to grasp the lapels of Moira’s lab coat, pulling her close. Moira let out a small yelp at the sudden grab, the noise quickly silenced by Angela’s mouth.

Moira tasted like coffee, her lips chapped and parted slightly in her surprise. Angela really had no idea what had possessed her, but the only thought that crossed her mind was to make Moira shut up for once, to silence her incessant mouth, and what better way to do so than to silence her with her own?

She tentatively pulled away, pursing her lips as she scanned Moira’s face. Her rival looked down at her with wide mismatched eyes, cheeks that were freckled now warm as her face flushed a beautiful shade of red.

Angela realized that the red of her cheeks may become her new favorite color, after the colors of her eyes.

Moira looked stunned at Angela’s boldness, mouth still slightly open in her shock. A wave of regret immediately washed over Angela, stomach churning at the idea of her feelings not being reciprocated. Maybe Moira’s flirting in the past had been simply out of teasing her, out of a way to embarrass her, she realized, her heart sinking.

Long nails tangled in her hair, pulling it free from the tie. Moira tilted Angela’s chin up, crushing her lips against hers before deepening the kiss.

Oh, Angela thought. Maybe she had miscalculated.

She didn’t notice they were moving until Moira lowered her, the cool surface of Angela’s desk on her back. Angela kissed her back as if she were a dying woman and Moira was the secret to immortality, a hand coming to tug down her tie. A clawed hand came up to her face, nails digging into the fat of her cheek as Moira pulled her lips away to tilt her face to the side, kissing down the line of her jaw and to her neck.

“Please, touch me, Moira,” Angela begged in a voice sweeter than honey.

“You’ve thought of this, haven’t you?” Moira whispered into her ear, the hand splayed across her chest moving to go start unbuttoning her blouse. “Me, taking you against your desk?”

“M-Moira,” Angela moaned, breath hitching as Moira began to trail kisses from her ear to the crook of her neck, her tongue darting out to tease at the pale skin. She couldn’t move much with Moira pinning her down, breasts pressed against hers, leg slotted in between Angela’s, but she suddenly realized she didn’t want to push her away.

Moira nudged her leg up higher, grinding up against Angela. The sweet moan that escaped her lips did not go unnoticed, Angela grinding down on the thigh pressed harshly in between her legs. There were too many layers of clothes in between them, Moira’s cold hand shoving beneath her blouse and cupping her bare breast.

“So soft,” Moira breathed softly, kneading the warm flesh in her hand. As much as she loved pinning Angela down, the little Swiss doctor struggling to get some friction against the spot in between her legs, Moira really wanted to see all of the beautiful woman she had fantasized about for the past few months.

This was _much_ better than her imagination.

Angela tugged at Moira’s tie with her free hand, loosening it from around her neck as she fumbled with the buttons. Moira squeezed the breast in her hand roughly, bringing out the reaction of Angela bucking her hips against hers and moaning into their kiss. She could feel the heart beneath her hand quicken in pace as Moira gave her nipple a sharp pinch before slipping her hand down towards the hem of Angela’s skirt.

The skirt gave Moira easy access to gingerly touch Angela, the thin fabric of her panties already damp as she pressed two fingers against her entrance, the doctor beneath her moaning. The saccharine moan she had managed to pull from Angela without even penetrating her was enough to send a rush of heat to her core, Moira’s fingers quickly working to move her panties to the side to touch the sensitive flesh she had fantasized of.

“Please,” Angela breathed against her lips, hands gripping the edge of her desk. “Please, Moira, touch me,”

Not one to deny such a sweet request, Moira plunged a finger into Angela’s wet heat, swallowing her moan of pleasure with a kiss. A hand came up to tug at the short red locks of her hair, Angela grinding down on her fingers as she inserted another. She gave an experimental thrust of her fingers, Angela’s own wetness creating a perfect lubricant as she began to finger fuck her in earnest.

A hand snaked its way down, Angela rubbing her clit in small, quick circles. Her moans were becoming music to Moira’s ears, becoming higher and higher as she worked her way to an orgasm. Moira leaned down to suck on the soft skin of her breast, a mark beginning to bloom as she nipped and sucked. Taking a nipple between her teeth, she gently bit as her tongue flicked at the hardened bud. The Swiss curse that escaped Angela’s lips followed up with a hiss sent a pang of throbbing pleasure right to her core, Moira feeling a dampness of her own already pooling in between her legs.

“M-Moira,” Angela moaned, knees threatening to buckle as jolts of pleasure began to wrack her body. “Fuck me,”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Moira pulled away from her breast and kissed the corner of Angela’s lips. “How vulgar,”

Angela let out a yelp once Moira curled her fingers, clenching down on hard. Withdrawing her fingers, Moira knelt down before her, Angela’s glistening folds before her. Eyes darting up, she drank in the sight of Angela covering her mouth with the back of her hands, cheeks flushed a deep red. She looked like a delectable meal, just waiting to be devoured.

Moira decided then that she wanted a taste, licking her from entrance to the sweet little bud. Angela tasted heavenly, as she expected, sweeter than any wine she had ever indulged in.

A hand tangled in her hair as Angela bucked against her mouth, Moira’s tongue thrusting shallowly into her. Replacing her tongue with three fingers, Moira focused more onto her clit, flicking it with her tongue as Angela’s thighs trembled on either side of her head.

“Moira,” Angela moaned, feeling her pleasure begin to hit its peak. “I-I’m gonna-,”

A heel dug into her shoulder as Angela tensed, screaming her release as Moira sucked harshly onto her clit. Sitting back, Moira took in the fucked out look on Angela’s face as she relaxed against her desk, chest heaving. She looked beautiful, gasping for air to catch her breath.

A part of Moira wanted to break that beautiful look, another part of her wanted to cherish it and burn it into her memory for the rest of her mortal existence.

“Let’s,” Angela panted, hoisting herself back up. “Let’s go to your dorm,”

“Excellent idea,” Moira leaned forward to steal a kiss. “I need you to return the favor, angel,”

“I’m still upset with you,”

Angela shot her a glare that was meant to look menacing, but to Moira, it just looks adorable. Moira laughed, ignoring the throbbing between her legs to pick Angela up. As she headed towards her room, she knew she was in for a long night.

She was also glad that her strap-on would finally get some use rather than sitting in her panty drawer untouched.

Angela watched Moira sleep, watched the rise and fall of her chest with each inhale, and still, despite the numerous amounts of love bites beginning to bruise and darken up her neck and trailing to her breasts, she could hardly believe what they had done.

Moira looked so different in the bright moonlight streaming in through her room, the lunar shadows dancing across her face as the clouds passed, hair free from whatever gel or product that kept it away from her face, ginger tresses swept across her forehead. Her eyes danced beneath the lids, hiding red and blue eyes that were always seeking new knowledge. She looked somewhat vulnerable, dead asleep on her back, softer than her usual appearance. There was something strange seeing her like this, in the safety of her bed quarters, a side Moira rarely let others see that Angela had somehow been blessed to view.

Angela felt her heart swell with some emotion she couldn’t quite put a name to, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Moira’s slightly parted lips. She pulled back, watching Moira’s face for any sign of her rousing from her peaceful slumber, heart ramming against her ribcage.

Once she noticed Moira wasn’t waking up, she let out a sigh of relief.

This instance would be a one-time thing, nothing more, she told herself. In the morning, she would slip out of Moira’s room, pretend that nothing happened to avoid suspicion, and pray this crush went away.

Angela knew this was not a one-time thing after the fifth or sixth time, hidden behind the walls of her room where none of their coworkers could see them.

She was starting to grow too attached to the feeling of Moira’s arm draped over her as she slept, the soft kisses she sometimes left on her bare shoulders as she slept beside her. There was something addictive to Moira’s touch, her kisses, that she forcibly admitted to herself that she was hopelessly addicted to.

She knew all good things came to an end eventually, mind racing as she wondered whether she would have her feelings returned if they were ever shared.

Moira let out a snore, and she swore she fell in love just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if the smut is a bit short, I'm still learning how to write sex scenes! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated!   
> Once again, thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
